101 Story
by lonely hoseok
Summary: Produce 101 story Page 1 : Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Lai Guanlin


Page 1 : Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon, Lai Guanlin

Warn : GS Park Jihoon

Jinyoung duduk memperhatikan pemandangan malam di luar lewat kaca mobilnya, jari-jarinya yang kurus mengetuk ponsel yang dari tadi berdering. Tanpa niat memperhatikan siapa saja yang telah menelfonnya pemuda itu bersikeras mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang menghitam. Jinyoung merasakan angin dingin membelai lembut wajahnya, meniupkan bau colonce yang menempel di setiap sudut mobil ini. Bau yang sudah sangat Jinyoung hafal.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, kali ini Jihoon yang menelfonnya. Jinyoung mengabaikan panggilan itu, ia tahu itu sudah panggilan ke tiga belas dari Jihoon hari ini. Jinyoung hanya tidak ingin di ganggu, tak seperti Jihoon, Jinyoung terluka dengan semua yang terjadi dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir.

Perasaan itu mengganggu Jinyoung, rasa sakit didadanya yang membuat pemuda itu menggila. Dia tidak ingin mengiklaskan cinta yang telah tumbuh dihatinya tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Jinyoung ingin bertahan tapi tubuh dan fikirannya bahkan menghianatinya, ini sudah amat sangat terlambat dan Jinyoung tahu itu.

Jinyoung menatap ponselnya lagi, benda itu berdering dan nama Daehwi muncul di layar di ikuti Jihoon beberapa menit kemudian dan kemudian Guanlin secara berturut-turut. Jinyoung mengabaikan semuanya, namun dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian menekan angka pada ponselnya untuk menelfon seseorang. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara pemilik hatinya sekali lagi.

"Yeoboseo.."

"Yeoboseo Jinyoung-ah?"

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelumnya

Jinyoung lagi-lagi berada dalam mobilnya dengan aroma dan keadaan yang tak seperti biasanya. Hari ini suasananya terasa canggung dan dingin tidak seperti biasanya yang ceria. Jinyoung tahu penyebabnya tapi tidak ingin memikirkannya, ia akan menolak untuk saat ini.

"Berhenti memainkan bibirmu seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil mengagetkan penghuni bangku sebelah.

"Ho kau melihatnya?"

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu bodoh, aku tahu kau gugup." Tak seperti biasanya Jinyoung dapat merasakan amarah dalam suaranya, ia tahu hari ini dia tidak akan baik-baik saja. Jinyoung cukup mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ia mulai katakan, Jinyoung mohon jangan katakan apapun. Ia sudah tahu segalanya, semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Gaun di butik milik Daehwi, undangan yang ditunjukan Daniel, pertanyaan Minhyun tentang gereja sudah membuat Jinyoung sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukan, Jinyoung bahkan sudah tahu jauh sebelumnya.

Mana mungkin Jinyoung tidak tahu apa-apa, ia selalu memperhatikan setiap tingkah mereka berdua dari jauh. Sejak dulu memang sudah ada yang berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya itu, pelukan diam-diam yang mereka lakukan Jinyoung mengetahuinya dan hatinya sakit. Mereka selalu bersama, Jinyoung dan kedua sahabatnya tak pernah terpisahkan. Hanya kedua orang itu yang mungkin kadang melupakan keberadaannya.

Perasaan tak tersimpan di hatinya, cinta pertama yang tak tersampaikan sepertinya tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Jinyoung sadar ia tidak akan pernah bisa berada diantara kedua sahabatnya itu, Guanlin dan Jihoon mereka bersama. Jinyoung tahu apa yang akan dikatakan padanya. Jinyoung sudah tahu, ia mengintip saat Guanlin melamar Jihoon. Hati Jinyoung hancur saat Guanlin mengatakan pemintaannya pada Jihoon dan perempuan itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Saat itulah Jinyoung merasa semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir untuknya.

"Kau sudah dengar dari Daehwikan?" Jinyoung hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan kosong.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya. Jinyoung-ah kami berdua akan menikah." Boom kata-kata yang sejak tadi di hindari Jinyoung akhirnya terucap, ia fikir tidak akan kaget sama sekali tapi nyatanya tidak, hatinya hancur lebih dan lebih.

"Kau akan datangkan? Aku sangat berharapkan kau datang, kau adalah orang paling berharga bagi kami berdua." Jinyoung tersenyum sinis dan pemuda disebelahnya memandang Jinyoung dengan kekalutan di wajahnya.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku sebagai sahabatmu. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku maka lakukan untuk Jihoon." Pemuda itu menatap Jinyoung lagi nadanya tajam tapi tak satupun kemarahan menyelip dihatinya, ia tahu Jinyoung akan bereaksi seperti ini, ia tahu dan sangat ingin minta maaf untuk semua itu. Jinyoung mendecih dan memukul kemudinya keras. ia ingin mengatakan semuanya,apa yang ia rasakan setiap menit dan detik menatap Guanlin dan Jihoon dari jauh.

"Guanlin-ah.." bisiknya saat Guanlin berusaha keluar dari mobilnya, Guanlin memandangnya lagi.

"Kau tahu perasaankukan? Jangan bilang kau tak tahu."

"Aku tahu semuanya Jinyoung-ah, tentang perasaanmu kau tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya dariku kita bersahabat dari kecil. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan ." Balas Guanlin

"Dan kau masih memintaku untuk datang?" kata Jinyoung marah

"Tapi Jihoon tidak tahu apapun, kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padanya." Menjelaskan pada Jihoon ? mungkin dari awal itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Datanglah Jinyoung-ah, Jihoon akan sangat sedih jika kau tidak datang." Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar memperhatikan Guanlin yang keluar dari mobilnya meninggalkan Jinyoung yang terdiam sendirian. Tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dari kedua pipi Jinyoung, segalanya terasa buram termasuk punggung guanlin yang akan membawa cintanya pergi dari Jinyoung.

.

.

.

Dua belas jam yang lalu

Jinyoung tidak menyangka ia akan sampai disini, rumah yang terasa sangat familier tentu saja karena Jinyoung menghabiskan separuh hidupnya disini, rumah orang tua Guanlin yang tidak banyak berubah. Jinyoung mengintip melalu jendela, banyak orang memenuhi halaman yang telah dihias untuk pernikahan hari ini. Pemuda itu dapat mengenali wajah-wajah yang sangat ia kenal seperti Daehwi yang terlihat sangat repot, Daniel yang asyik minum bahkan sebelum acara di mulai, Minhyun yang sedang menjewer kuping Seonho karena terus berisik dan tentu saja bintang utama hari ini yang berdiri tak jauh Seonho.

Hari ini sangat cerah, tak akan ada hujan yang mengganggu acara pernikahan yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Jinyoung melangkah dalam kekalutan, wajahnya tersenyum berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Daehwi yang menemukan Jinyoung langsung memeluknya sangat erat, gadis itu berceloteh tentang kesibukannya membantu pernikahan Guanlin atau tentang betapa cantiknya Jihoon hari ini. Tapi yang tertangkap oleh penghilatan Jinyoung adalah senyum penuh terima kasih Guanlin dari ujung.

"Jinyoung-ah Jihoon bilang dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, kau sangat sulit di hubungi akhir-akhir ini." Daehwi mengeluh "Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Jinyoung

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Jinyoung tersenyum dan Daehwi menariknya menuju tempat Jihoon yang tengah sibuk dengan gaun pengantinnya. Gadis itu kaget saat melihat bayangan Jinyoung yang memantul di cermin, ia berbalik lalu berteriak sangat girang bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Jinyoung-ah, kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini?' Ia memeluk Jinyoung dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecut.

"Hanya melakukan ini dan itu." Balas Jinyoung datar

"Melakukan apa? Kau tidak pernah sibuk sebelumnya."

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku dapat tawaran bagus dari perusahaan Jepang." Jawab Jinyoung ia memang dapat tawaran dari perusahaan properti di Jepang.

"Kupikir kau menjauhi kami berdua. Kapan kau pergi? Ayo kita buat pesta perpisahan aku dan Guanlin yang akan menyiapkan semuanya." Ucap Jihoon masih memeluk lengan Jinyoung, gadis itu menatap sang sahabat yang wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau sudah melakukannya kok." Bisik Jinyoung

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku akan pergi dengan tenang dan tanpa pesta yang berisik itu." Jinyoung menggusuk kepala Jihoon.

"Yak, kau merusak rambutku." Ia merengek.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi kau tidak bilang apa-apa soal penampilanku, dasar tidak peka." Jinyoung terkekeh lagi.

"Kau cantik Jihoonie, karena itu Guanlin jatuh cinta padamu." Jihoon menggangguk dan tersenyum puas pada Jinyoung tanpa sedikitpun tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda yang kini berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"Jinyoung-ah, tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Jihoon dan Jinyoung tersenyum padanya

"Semoga kau bahagia Jihoon-ah"

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin duduk dan melihat dari dekat?" Daehwi mendekati Jinyoung yang tengah berdiri sambil memperhatikan Guanlin yang terlihat tampan. Permberkatannya akan dimulai tapi Jinyoung sama sekali tidak berniat untuk duduk lebih dekat, ia suka dengan posisinya sekarang, bisa dibilang ia sedikit menjauh dari sumber rasa sakit.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengiklaskannya?"Daehwi bicara lagi tapi Jinyoung tak terlalu memperhatikan karena Jihoon sedang berjalan di menuju Guanlin yang menunggunya sekarang.

"Kau bicara apa Daehwi-ya?"Jinyoung berbalik menghadap Daehwi

"Aku tahu semuanya, tentang semua yang kau rasakan pada Jihoon." Balas Daehwi

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Daehwi-ya.'

"Kau boleh bohong padaku, tapi aku tahu Jinyoung-ah. Tidak bisakan kau biarkan Guanlin bersamanya?" Jinyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi dan malah berbalik pergi meninggalkan semua kericuhan saat kedua sahabatnya itu kini sudah resmi bersama.

"Kau bilang tahu tentang persaanku jadi bisa kah kau menebak jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu Daehwi-ya? Kau kan tahu segalanya." Lalu ia berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang lebih besar dan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. Jinyoung ingin menghapusnya ia benci air mata, ia benci merasa lemah tapi nyatanya Jinyoung hanya membiarkan air matanya turun tanpa henti dan berlari pergi.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo Jinyoung-ah?"

"Ne ini aku.." bisik Jinyoung halus ia bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, kau tidak menelfon atau menjawab telfon semua orang dan Woojin bilang kau belum pulang. Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, pestanya bahkan belum dimulai. Kau tahu Jihoon akan sangat terluka kalau kau pergi seperti itu." Suara Guanlin terdengar marah

"Guanlin-ah.." Jinyoung menarik nafasnya dan aroma itu tercium lagi, guanlin diam mendengarkannya. "Aku juga terluka.." ucap Jinyoung dan air mata brengsek itu mengalir lagi. Guanlin terdiam, suasananya sangat canggung.

"Kau bilang tahu tentang perasaanku kan?" Guanlin masih tidak menjawab ia hanya mendengarkan Jinyoung yang terluka.

"Maka seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal tadi Guanlin-ah. Aku akan membiarkannya hari ini, tapi besok sudah tidak akan sama lagi. Apa aku harus mengatakannya secara lantang agar kau bisa setidaknya hari ini untuk mengerti dan membiarkanku."

"Kau tidak usah bilang apa-apa aku mengerti segalanya." Jinyoung mendengus rasa sakit dihatinya makin menjadi-menjadinyi.

"Maaf karena menyakitimu, karena tidak mengerti rasa sakitmu, karena selalu mengnggap kau yang salah, maaf karena aku mencintai ji.."

"Saranghae.." hening, Guanlin menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam

"Aku tahu dan aku mengerti .."

"Tidak kau tidak tahu dan sama sekali tidak mengerti Guanlin-ah, aku mencintaimu dan bukannya Jihoon. Aku terluka karenamu dan bukannya Jihoon. Kau bilang kau tahu segalanya tapi tidak dengan rasa sakitku saat kau melamar Jihoon. Saat kau bilang akan menikah kau sama sekali tidak mau menatapku atau memegang tanganku. Kau terus terlihat gugup. Kau tahu aku terluka dan mala memperdalam luka itu." Jinyoung marah dan terluka, air mata yang sudah mengering sekarang mengalir lagi.

"Aku mengerti Jinyoung-ah, tapi semuanya tidak bisa di paksakan sekarang Jihoon sudah bersamaku. Tempatku adalah bersama hanya bisa berharap setidaknya kau akan mengerti." Jinyoung tahu Guanlin akan mengatakan hal ini ia pun tak lagi mengharapkan apapun, Jinyoung sudah merelakan semuanya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Guanlin masih tidak mengerti dirinya, Jinyoung tidak cukup kejam untuk menghancurkan Jihoon dan Guanlin di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau boleh pergi Guanlin-ah." Bisik Jinyoung ia menangis lagi, Guanlin diseberang di penuhi rasa bingung.

"Aku akan mengatasi segalanya, jadi kembalilah ke tempatmu." Hening tidak ada yang mengenterupsi ucapan Jinyoung itu, hanya hembusan nafas memburu yang dapat Guanlin dengan menegaskan rasa sakit Jinyoung, lalu telfonnya di tutup.

Jinyoung terduduk lemas di bangkunya, masih sesekali ia rasakan aroma Guanlin memenuhi hidung hingga tenggorokannya, aroma yang sudah sekeras dulu karena Guanlin tidak pernah datang lagi padanya. Dengan rasa sakit dan aroma Guanlin yang tercium sangat tipis Jinyoung menutup Jendelanya dan pergi tidur.

He..he..he.. (ketawa setan) pada ngertikan sama ceritanya? Mungkin beberapa dari readers berasa ini mirip sama story line sebuah MV, aku emang terinspirasi dari MV itu lebih tepatnya lirik lagunya, yang kpopers dari tahun 2012 pasti tahu lah ya. Maaf ya kalo ada yang suka sama cerita atau pairningnya,aku hanya kangen PanDeep dulunya merekakan akrab. Maaf ya buat para WinkDeep, PanWink,atau JinHwi shipper yang mungkin banyak keganggu karena cerita ini. Kalo ada kritik dan saran silahkan tinggalkan di komen, yang reques cerita juga boleh. Anyeong!


End file.
